The heart of light
by Lone warrior of egypt
Summary: Angel finds a baby in an ally.After an acident she is being change forever.She is starting to wonder who her mother is. But she has these dreams of a girl that look just likes her. And in time she is slowly starting to fall in love in one of her friends.
1. Chapter 1 Found

HI here I am again.

I am going to write a side fic to this story soon wheen I got enugh of ideas and have to to write it.

Enjoy

Heart of light

In a dark alley

Angel was walking home from a mission. He was rally angry because the demon he slayed sprouted slime on his black coat which was now covered in sticky saliva and it got even wetter because it rained. He passed an alley and stopped. He smelled something. He went into the alley and looked around. Behind a trashcan was a little baby wrapped up in a dirty white blanket and stuck to the blanket was a note. His hart to a skip the baby wasn`t screaming or even made a sound.

He took up the baby and made sure it was breathing. And it was.

He read the note that was stuck to the blanket.

_To the one who finds my baby:_

_Please take care of her and treat her as your own daughter._

_I will not come looking for her she is all yours._

_Her name is Shiri but if you want to rename her than it's okay._

_Her birthday is the fourth may she is four days old._

_If you want to tell her how about you found her then do so._

_But I have no ties to her in the future._

_From the look of the government then she doesn't even exist._

_From her mother._

_P.S her father is dead she is your responsibility._

_Or you can just let her die._

Angel was furious.

How could a mother leave her baby her own flesh and blood in an alley to die.

He wrapped her up in his coat to prevent her from getting more wet.

The baby whined a little before she snuggled closer to Angel and the almost human contact.

He carried the baby back to the hotel Hyperion.

Meanwhile At The Hyperion

Cordelia sat on the round armchair in the lobby, Lorne was on another side of the armchir, Gunn sat on chair and Fred sat at the counter.

"I hope Angel brought food because we are nearly out of it." Said Cordelia. She closed the fridge and took an apple out a bowl on the table and started to eat it.

"I don't think he bought it now. He had his hands covered with trying to kill that demon." Said Gunn while he played with his axe.

"But maybe we could call him and make sure that he brought something from the store." Said Fred.

" Yeah because he can really use a cell one." Said Gunn with a slight of sarcasm.

" Angel is a vampire over 200 years and he is strong but he can't even handle a cell phone." Commented Cordelia. She didn't even notice that Angel walked up behind her. He made the silent sign with his left hand the mean that they would let her continue.

" He is strong and brave and can defeat demons but what about today, what about all the electronics things and my pay, I am connected to the Power That Be and I want a raise. On a normal job is everything I would have to do is to work harder or sleep with my boss but here I can't do that because the power that be can't send me visions on order. But I wish it really was so because I need some new clothes." She said while she was going around in circles all that without even breathing.

Angel poked her on her shoulder. She turned around and started to explain herself very unclear.

Fred took a look what Angel was holding his arms. A bundle wrapped up in his coat.

"Angel what is that?" Asked Fred as she tried to look at what he was holding.

"I..Umm….IkindoffoundababyinanalleywithoutnomothersoIthoughtthatshecouldlivehere." Angel said something really fast so the others couldn't hear.

"What speak so we can understand you Angel-cake." Said Lorne. Not even he knew what was going on.

Lorne got up from the chair and he made his way over to Angel and took the bundle in his green arms. He unwrapped the bundle from Angels coat and gave it back to him. But he made sure not to touch the slime that stuck to Angel coat.

"Angel-cakes you took home a baby?" Ask Lorne he looked down on the pale little creature in his arms. She snuggled against his warmth.

" Yeah I did say that I umm… kind of found a baby in the ally without a mother so I just thought that it could be okay if we kept her with us." Angel said and he got some weird glances at him.

"Her?" Asked Wesley as he came into the lobby. He turned to stir at the baby in Lornes arms.

" Yes it's a baby girl. But I don't know what to name her yet. It stood one the note she wore that I can re-name her if I want to." Angel said as he walked over to the fridge and took some pigs blood and poured into a cup.

" But what is her name?" Said Cordy as she took another bite of her apple.

" Shiri" Answered Angel while he drank some blood.

" It sounds quite odd for a name." Said Wesley. He didn't take his eyes of the baby while he talked.

" But the really big question is are we going to keep her? I mean I don`t think we will have time to raise a kid. For the first years you can`t even take your eyes off her." Said Cordy with a little sadness in her voice. The baby was after all very cute.

" I want to keep her she is so cute." Said Fred while she looked at the baby.

" I don't think it's a good idea she could get hurt or worse here. I think we should leave her to an orphanage or maybe the cops knows what to do." Said Wesley. He didn't like the idea of having a child on th work. And he had a point everyone thought so but they didn`t want to leave her at the orphanage.

" I want to keep her I am sure she will love her uncle Lorne." Said the demon. After he said that Shiris eyes started to opened and she looked up at him with her big red eyes. She laughed a cute baby laugh and tried to move, she even tried to touch Lornes red suit with her tiny hands. But Lorne took her small hands and put them under the blanket she was wrapped in.

" Okay we keep her but you have to help me raise her." Said Angel as he looked at Lorne.

Everyone agreed to help him. But Wesley thought that he didn't want anything to do with her. They didn't need baby on the job.

"But what about her name? Should we change it?" Asked Angel he never really was good with names.

"No I like her name, it fits her." Said Lorne. The little baby still looked up at him with her big eyes. And it made her really cute.

Lorne unwrapped her from the dirty blanket. She was pale, she had red big eyes and short baby black hair. And she wore a black baby outfit that covered her whole little body. He held her an arm length from him. Shiri did still look at Lorne. She started to kick in his arms. He handed her over to Fred who imidietly started to play with her.

Lorne went over to the fridge and took out some milk for her to drink.

Cordelia gave Lorne a bottle that she found in a carpet.

She handed him the bottle and he took the milk and poured some into the bottle.

Lorne took Shiri from Fred so she from when was still a babystarted to pout when she couldn't play with Shiri anymore.

He took the rubber nipple and touched her mouth with it. As soon as she felt it against her mouth she immediately started to suck.

She ate quietly while she looked up at Lorne. After she ate Angel took her and burp her.

Angel said goodnight and took her up to his bed which he shared with her for tonight.

He put her down on one side and lay himself at the other.

He could hear her slow breathing after ten minutes that meant that she was asleep.

Angel closed his eyes and started to feel asleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

End of Chapter One

Yay one done more to go Please RR


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

Chapter 2

_Angels __dream_

_He stood in the lobby at the Hyperion. He turned around when he heard a noise from the stairs. He went closer to get a look._

_And 'she' came down. She walked down in a prom dress. _

_She was pale but not sickly pale. Long black hair and red eyes._

_Angel knew who it was; he recognized the red eyes and the black hair. _

_It was his future adoptive daughter. _

_She wore a dark blue dress that reached over her knees, and a red necklace around her pale neck. _

_She was walking gracefully down the stairs until she reached the bottom of it._

_He was about to take her hand when the light went out and it became pitch dark._

_A second later the light was on and he saw his daughter on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. He went closer to take a look._

_She was dead. Her body had two holes on her neck._

_Angel felt something on his hand he took a look at it: it was covered on her blood._

_Real World _

Angel woke up with a jerk.

He started to look after Shiri only to realize that she wasn't in the room.

If Angels heart would beat then it would take skip right now.

He went of the bed and ran out oh his room and down the stairs. On which he almost tripped.

When he came to the lobby he took a look around the room, and of course the people in it.

Gunn was on the couch and waxing his homemade axe.

Wesley was talking whit someone on the phone, probably a client.

And Fred was reading a thick book.

'Do any of you know where Shiri is now?' He asked while he took a look around in the lobby.

' She is at the mall with Cordy.' Said Gunn not even looking up from his axe.

'I feel kind of sorry for Shiri its never easy to go and by clothes with Cordelia, even of you are a baby' Said Fred.

_At the mall_

Cordelia was waking in the mall with Shiri in her arms. She had been into a baby store and she bought two cradles, a baby monitor, and a couple of baby toys.

'We are going to make you the cutest baby in the world, human and demon world.' She said as she cuddled Shiri.

We are going to try to make your life as normal as possible. You have to understand that we are very different from other families. First your daddy is not going to get older so I guess that's a little weird, your uncle is a greed horned demon.

And I will collapse sometimes when I get visions. But other than that everything is normal. And we are going out and slaying demons sometimes.'

Cordelia stayed and looked at Shiri.

'I guess you won't be having a normal life at all.' Said Cordelia with a little disappointment in her voice.

They walked into a clothing store for babies. She carried Shiri on her left arm as she looked for fitting clothes. But apparently Shiri didn't like to stay still for so long. She started to kick and tried to wriggle out of Cordelia's grip. It only made it harder for Cordelia to hold her.

Luckily Cordelia found some clothes really fast.

She bought a white dress, a black dress and some baby outfits in different colors. (You now the clothes that covers the whole body.)

She took a cab to the Hyperion.

The first thing she saw as she walked through the door was Angels angry look at her.

He went forward to her. And said in an angry tone:

-Why didn't you tell me before you two went shopping? He had been really worried.

-She was screaming of hunger and you just slept through it, I had to do something.

Said Cordelia to her defense. And she was telling the truth. Shiri had been crying her eyes out before Cordelia came into the room and took her downstairs to get her something to eat.

-So I feed her some food and went to by her some clothes and other things that she would need soon.

'Oh and by the way I bought a crib for her to sleep in the lobby and I need you guys to put it together.'

'Why do you torture us?' Said Gunn from the stairs.

'Just do it, unless you want to carry her around until she is able to walk herself.' Cordelia said with a mocking voice.

'I will do it now.' Said Gunn giving up.

'And I will go up and put her to sleep.'

She walked past Angel and went upstairs to Angels room. She put the baby down on Angels

bed. But Shiri didn't go to sleep without fight. Time after time she tried to sit up only to be laid down by Cordelia.

It went on for fifteen minutes. They were both very stubborn. But eventually Shiri became tired of it and gave up.

Cordelia went downstairs to talk to Angel. The first thing she noticed was Lorne who stood near the disk with a drink in his hand.

-Hi Cordelia.

-Hi Lorne, what are you doing here? She questioned because when he normally came to them it wasn't really good news.

I came to take a look at the newest addition to your family. HE said as his eyes wandered around the room for Shiri.

Sorry Lorne I just put her to sleep, and it wasn't easy she has a will of steel.

She threw herself on the sofa.

After that sentence a scream could be heard from Angels room.

'Please don't force me to go up to her again. She is impossible to put to sleep.' Cordelia begged. She put her hand to her head. That baby is going to give her headache.

' I can go up.' Said Lorne as he ran up the stairs and went into Angels room.

On the bed was Shiri and she was crying her eyes out. Lorne took her into his arms and started to play with her until she became too tired and fell asleep.

Lorne tried to put her onto the bed but she had a strong grip on his arm.

He picked up a little blanket and put it in her arms. She decided in her sleep that the blanket was easier to hold so she let go of Lornes arm.

'Good night little one, sweet dreams.' He said as he closed the door.

He went back downstairs. He went to Angel.

' Angel-cake you have to talk to Merl he won't get out of the bar when it's time to close.'

'Why?'

'Because sweetie, he thinks you will be coming after him. And it's really starting to annoy my guests when he tells them stories of how mean you've been to him. Relied Lorne.

'Okay I will talk to him tomorrow.'

'Why not now?' Asked Lorne with an anxious voice.

' Because why you were up with my daughter, we got a call that a bunch vampires has taken over a store. And we are going to slay them.' Said Angel as he walked past Lorne to the closet where he keeps his weapons. He took a wooden stake and went out before anyone could say something more.

Lorne went home after Angel left.

After an hour angel came back with an amulet in his hands. He threw it at Wesley who immediately started to do research about it, while Angel went upstairs for the already occupied bed. He didn't care he lay down next to his daughter and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I now realize it's been so many years since I've last updated. wow time goes by fast. I will for my grade try to start writing on function (writing is my biggest weakness)

So when the time summer comes up I will have many chapters for all of my stories! And even some new since I got ideas for new stories! :D

and everyone telling me about grammar and spelling mistakes. you had a right to complain and I can actually tell you that I started writing this story when I was about 12 years. Yes and i'm from sweden where we learn english as a second hand language.

To start writing this story and many other stories will be fun and I hope you'll all be happy with the result.

I also wanted to ask you something!

The people who read this story despite the horrible grammar. Do you think I should rewrite everything and add details, conversation and of course take away all that bad grammar?

or do you think I shall start writing a new chapter right away?

The people who read my story : little child of the moon.

well I do not think I will keep it going.

The new stories coming are:

Twiligh

Harry Potter: I can already tell you it will be a Scabior fic

Stargate Sg 1

X men

Kamisama hajimemashita

Death note

Kuroshitsuji grell pair fic

Yugioh

Tribe

Possibly vampire academy

there will also be a new story in the buffy the vampire category it will be a twin story to another one of my fics.

I hope you all enjoyed my message!

mvh


End file.
